A Rose For An Heiress
by grimnexas
Summary: Team RWBY gets back to their dorm after a day of classes and start to talk. When a sensitive topic makes Weiss run off, Ruby goes in search of her and sees a side of the heiress that Weiss never wanted to reveal to anyone. Reviews and comments welcome. Obvious White Rose among other pairings. (Cover is property of ElectrokineticArtest on DeviantArt)
1. After Classes

It was late in the evening when the door to team RWBY's dorm room opened, allowing Yang to walk in, shoulders slumped as she approached her bed. She was only a few feet away from it when she decided that the effort was not worth it and simply flopped down onto the ground. "No more..." She said, sounding extremely worn out.

Ruby walked in after her and sighed, "Yang, get up!" She said, going to her sister's side and looking down at her, "You can't sleep on the ground!"

"I'm not trying to sleep..." Yang groused, "I'm trying to die."

"Honestly..." Weiss sighed as she walked in along with Blake, who shut the door behind them, "Professor Port's classes are not that bad at all." She walked over to her bed, sitting down and leaning forward to start unlacing her boots.

Yang groaned, rolling over so that her face was buried in their carpet, "No, not the classes...his stupid stories..." Came her muffled reply. "And he's always hitting on me!"

"They are a bit boring...and he does do that alot." Blake agreed, walking over to the small area they all designated as their makeshift kitchen. It had a microwave, a mini-fridge and a coffee maker. It wasn't much of a kitchen, but it was enough for them to have snacks between cafeteria visits. She got to the coffee maker and took out the pot, taking it into the bathroom to get water for it, "He has a habit of filling the lesson with at least two stories about himself." She said as she passed Weiss.

"True..." Weiss said, watching as Ruby bent down to try dragging Yang up off of the ground, her hands pulling on the older girls arm with all her might. The leader of the team managed to get her to budge maybe an inch before she lost her hold and fell on her rear.

"Ow..." She muttered, giving a pointed stare to the blonde, "Fine! You want to stay there then I'll let you. But don't complain when you get a cramp." She stuck her tongue out at her before standing up and brushing herself off. She looked up at her bed climbing up and into it.

Weiss looked up at it worriedly, "Maybe we should reinforce your bed, Ruby..." She suggested, hearing the bed creak above her.

Ruby grinned, "Weiss, it's fine, you worry too much. See?" She bounced up and down on her bed a few times, letting out a startled squeak when it fell a few inches before the ropes stopped it. She looked down to see Weiss sprawled over Yang, having to dive out of the way in case it fell all the way. And by the glare she was being given, the heiress was not happy about it.

"SEE?!" Weiss asked, standing up and gesturing toward the hanging bed, "This is exactly what I was talking about you dunce!"

"It could use some work." Blake said, passing Weiss and taking the pot of water to the coffee maker. It wasn't long before the smell of coffee would fill the air in their room.

"Sorry!" Ruby said, putting her hands up, "One of the ropes must have come loose!" She frantically searched for the rope in question, finding it a few moments later dangling, along with a small piece of the roof. She quickly pulled it up and hid it beneath her pillow before Weiss could see.

"God, this is so typical of you!" Weiss snapped, stomping her foot on the ground, "Just like that Jaune guy, you can never do anything right!"

"Hey, leave Jaune out of this! He's really trying his best." Ruby said, quickly becoming irritated with the heiress below her. Sure Jaune messed up sometimes, and he didn't know how to fight very well, but he was really improving alot now that Pyrrha was helping him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I insult your boyfriend?" Weiss asked sarcastically, "Aside from killing ONE Ursa, I've seen him do nothing of merit."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend." Ruby said, jumping down off of her bed.

"Right. Crush then." Weiss muttered, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"No." Ruby said simply, looking away, "Not him."

At this Yang lifted her head up, "Not him?" She asked, "Does that mean you have a crush on someone, baby sister?" She quickly sat up, "Who is it?!"

"Nobody!" Ruby said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, considering the grin that slowly took over Yang's face.

"Oh really~?" She asked, giving a dark chuckle. It looked like she was about to stand up when a small mug of coffee appeared before her eyes, held by Blake, who had her own in her other hand. "I'm curious about this as well." she said.

Ruby's face turned a light shade of pink and she shook her head, "Huh-uh, not saying a word!" She told them, quickly walking over to the coffee maker to pour herself a mug.

Yang had already downed nearly half of her own before she grinned again, "Well, I know I have a crush. How about you, Blake?" She asked, looking up at her partner. The faunus quickly averted her gaze, "Nobody." She said quietly.

Yang reached up to poke her arm, "Riiiight, and I guess I've imagined those looks you give that Sun guy." she teased. Blake quickly moved out of her reach, but didn't deny it. She looked down at the blonde and shrugged, "What about you? You said that you have one."

"Oh, I do!" Yang said, lifting her mug, "This coffee! I'm in love with it~"

Ruby couldn't help the snicker that escaped her as Blake smiled, rolling her eyes. "Just be careful you don't get burned." She said.

Yang laughed, "We'll be careful, right dear?" She asked her mug, drinking more of its contents before looking back over at Ruby, "Well, sis? Spill! Who is it?"

Ruby froze, "I-I'm not going to tell you!" she said. All that did was make Yang want to know even more.

"Well then...tell us about them." She said, "You can do that, right?"

The leader sighed, "Fine...let's see...they're strong, very good at fighting, smart and clever...I like how they dress...and I'm sure they're nice, even though we don't get to talk about much. They probably don't even know that I feel this way." She said as she walked back to her bed, holding a second mug out for Weiss to take. The Heiress had been quiet since the topic had come up, which was odd for her, and she shook her head, "No thanks." She said quietly. Ruby brought the mug away, "Weiss?" She asked.

Weiss sighed, "I'm...gonna go for a walk." She said, retying her boots and walking over to the door, slipping out into the hallway before anyone could say a word to stop her.

Yang blinked at the door, "Weird." She said before turning her attention back to her sister, "Soooo, do any of us know your prince charming~?" She asked, unable to resist her desire to know more.

Ruby grinned, "That's all you're getting from me, Yang. At least for now. Besides...I'm pretty sure it's not returned." she said, her smile faltering for just a moment. She climbed up onto her bed and lay down, setting her mug on a corner post of her bed.

Yang frowned, "Well if it isn't, I can always beat some sense into him." She said, rising a fist in front of her with a smirk. Blake shook her head, walking over to sit on her bed, "Down girl. We don't even know who it is. It may not be a guy for all we know." She reached up and untied the knot keeping her bow together, bringing the ribbon away. Her cat ears twitched a bit and she gave a soft sigh, not liking how uncomfortable the bow was to keep on.

Yang looked up at her, "Is it?" She asked. Ruby's face turned a deep scarlet and she buried her face in her pillows. Yang's grin grew even wider, "Oh my god it is! You have a crush on a girl!" She said, having to duck below a round, cat shaped pillow thrown by her sister.

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby muttered, her throwing arm hanging off of the bed, "Like you don't like girls..."

Yang gave a shrug, "Hey, you've seen who I've dated before. Guys, girls, it's all about the person, not the gender." She said. Blake nodded, "That's a good attitude to have." She said, giving her partner a small smile. Yang lay down on her back, staring up at the ceiling, "So if you like a girl you like a girl. Far as I know you've never even been kissed yet."

"YANG!" Ruby whined, burying her head deeper into the pillows and wishing that the conversation would stop.

Yang shook her head, deciding to ease up on her little sister, "Alright sis, I'll stop. But take a bit of advice." She said, setting her mug to the side before kicking into the air, her body coming up off of the ground before she landed back on her feet, "Whoever it is, don't wait to tell them, because then it'll be too late."

Ruby only turned over in her bed, not willing to even go to the bathroom to change.


	2. A Heart Of Ice and Stone

**Hey everyone. I realized only an hour after posting the first chapter that I had forgotten to put together an introduction of any sort, or even an explanation of this fanfic. If you'll allow it, I would like to take the chance now. My name is Grimnexas, or Nex for short, and I consider myself a huge fan of the RWBY series. It's obvious from this chapter what my shipping's are, and will continue to be wether they are canon or not. I got the idea for this series when listening to Mirror Mirror, and I thought that it would be sweet if Ruby heard Weiss sing it. This is the result of that idea. I will be putting in as many chapters as I can, as often as I can, but in all honesty it will take anywhere from a day to a week or more between chapters because of planning and many personal matters. That being said, it's my hope that the entire thing will be enjoyable for you, the readers, and follow as closely to the characters personalities as possible. Reviews, comments and follows are always appreciated, and I promise to try my best to give you all something nice to read. :) **

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter 2~**

Chapter2:

The moon rose higher into the sky as time passed, bringing Beacon farther into the night, yet still there was no sign of Weiss' return. Yang and Blake both slept peacefully in their beds, but the leader of the team was still wide awake, worried about the absent teammate.

'Where could she be?' She thought to herself, turning over in her bed and looking down at the door. Weiss had left when the topic of crushes was brought up, but that was over two hours ago. 'I hope she's alright...'

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, as she had been for some time, but the longer she tried the more worried her thoughts became until she finally sat up in her bed. She looked over to where Yang and Blake both slept, watching for any sign that they might be awake. After a time she was sure they were asleep and she slowly, silently climbed down from her bed and over to the door, slipping out into the hallway. Quickly, but still careful to be quiet, she ran down the hallway in search of her partner, silently praying that she was not in danger.

As soon as the door shut Yang's lips parted in a grin and she leaned over the edge of her bed to look down at Blake, who simply had a yellow eye cracked open looking up at her. "So, think she's off to find her prince?" She asked, leaning her chin on her palm, elbow resting against the bed.

Blake shrugged, "Could be a princess." She said, her ears twitching a bit, picking up the sound of Yang moving above her.

"Or heiress."

Both girls were silent for a long minute before Blake smiled, "You came to that conclusion as well?" She asked, earning a nod from Yang, "Who else could it be? We're always together as a team. And did you see how worried she looked?"

Blake gave a small nod, "I hope she finds her. It's...odd for Weiss to be gone for so long. Not to mention Ruby needs to get this off of her chest."

Yang swung her legs off of her bed, sliding off and landing on her feet before turning and looking down at the faunus, "And what about our own secret? Hmm?"

A light blush colored Blake's cheeks as she glanced away, "I don't know what you're talking about..." she said quietly. Yang laughed softly, kneeling down beside Blake's bed and leaning forward to kiss the girl's cheek, "Of course not, Kitty." she said with a slight smirk as Blake's cheeks burned brighter red. Satisfied with seeing just that, Yang climbed back up into her own bed to wait for her sister to come back.

Ruby's worry was quickly turning into panic as she searched for her partner, unable to find her in any part of the dorms. She searched every hallway, every open classroom, even several closets that she now regretted looking into. The janitors of the school were meticulous in cleaning the classes and halls, but were the complete opposite for their own workspaces.

After well over an hour of searching she was about to give up when an idea formed in her head and she slowed down, coming to a stop in front of a set of stairs. "She...could be on the roof?" She guessed. It was a bit unlikely though. It was cold outside, and Weiss was dressed in the school's uniform. Still, without any better ideas, Ruby began to slowly climb up the stairs. With every step she could swear she could feel a breeze blowing against her, and as she neared the top she heard a gentle tune playing ahead of her. 'Music? Would Weiss have found someone to play that this late?' She wondered before her mind jumped to an extreme, one that caused her heart to ache in her chest. What if Weiss had someone, and she had run to them? What if they were on the roof right now, them playing the music while Weiss listened? The thought of it, of Weiss already being with someone, almost made Ruby want to run away and hide until this pain stopped and her feelings ended for the heiress, but she continued up toward the sound, wanting to be absolutely sure of what was going on. The music got louder as she approached a door, open just a crack, at the top of the stairs. It was a slow tune being played on a violin that slowly, gently ended. 'They play the violin...' Ruby thought sullenly. She couldn't beat that in her wildest dreams. The only thing she was good at was wielding Crescent Rose, but it was an instrument of death, not the beautiful instrument she heard.

There was a long pause before a new song began, but not on a violin. No, this time it was a piano playing. 'Did they put a piano on the roof?' Ruby thought, getting to the door and peeking through to see that there was nobody but a solitary figure sitting on the edge of the building. Beside her was a small device plugged into a speaker, and all at once Ruby's sadness evaporated, 'Oh...oh thank goodness, it's just a music player.' She thought, quietly slipping through the door. She was about to call out to Weiss when the music picked up again and a beautiful sound accompanied it as Weiss began to gently sing.

"Mirror...Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest...of all."

Ruby's eyes widened as she stared at the heiress. She had no idea that she could sing, let alone that she could sing so well. She stepped off to the side of the door, wanting to hear more of the beautiful sound. The music picked up just a bit but Weiss' voice remained just as gentle.

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest...of all.

Fear of...what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned...to stone?"

Something struck Ruby as odd. The music had picked it, was more exciting. Weiss' voice should have done the same but it was just as gentle. Was there something wrong? The went to a rapid series of keys being played and other instruments joined in. When the music stopped Weiss took a deep breath, letting it out in a long, soft wail. It was not shrill, more...like it sounded sad.

When she stopped the music began to pick up again and Weiss stood, her face tilted up to the the moon. After only a few moments she began to sing again, a bit louder than before.

"Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.

If I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror...tell me something...who's the loneliest of all?"

The music quickly died to only a few notes of a piano.

"I'm the loneliest...of...all." Weiss sang, the last word drawn out for a few seconds before slowly fading to silence. Ruby stood there, entranced by her partner's voice, not seeing how the girl's shoulders shook gently.

"Wow..." She whispered, making Weiss jump a bit and quickly turn to look back at her. Ruby gasped softly at the sight of tears running down the heiress' cheeks, her eyes a puffy red from crying. Weiss quickly turned back away and reached up, wiping her eyes and face with her sleeve, "What do you want?" She asked, a bitter tone in her voice making Ruby shrink back just a bit.

"You...you didn't come back, so I wanted to che-"

"I'm fine!" Weiss snapped, "Now...go away." She sat back down on the ledge, her legs dangling off as she reached for the music player, turning it off and stuffing it into her pocket.

"I...sorry..." Ruby mumbled, hurt by how harshly Weiss was talking to her. She didn't move from her spot though. In fact, it seemed her feet didn't want to move at all, either from fear or just a desire to stay where they were. A long, silent minute passed between them before she spoke up again. "That...y-your voice was...the song was beautiful." She said.

A harsh, humorless laugh reached her from Weiss, "Beautiful? No. Just true."

Ruby looked at Weiss, confused, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that the song, every word about it, describes me to the letter." Weiss told her, her voice going quiet as she spoke, drawing her knees up to hug them against her chest. "My heart feels like it's been turned to ice and stone. All of my life I have been hurt by people who supposedly love me. The only people who show interest in me are the suitors my father picks, and even then...they only like me for what I can give them." She said, looking down at the scenery below herself, "An heir...a title...a fortune. They don't care about me...and I refuse each and every one. All that's done though is make me feel empty. It's just like the song said, I'm the loneliest of all."

Ruby slowly walked toward her teammate, "I..." She said quietly before she paused, looking down at her feet, "You...don't have to be."

Another laugh, "And how do you suggest I stop? Marry a suitor? Just settle on one?" she asked, her voice turning bitter, "I'd rather die...nobody really wants me."

"That's not true!" Ruby said, taking another step forward and surprising Weiss by how loud her voice was. The heiress turned to look at her leader as she approached, "I mean, yeah, you're bossy, and rude, and occasionally you kinda make me cry, but still, there are alot of people who would want you!"

Weiss shook her head with a sigh, "Like who?" She asked. She doubted that anyone would.

"Well...like...me." Came Ruby's soft reply.

Weiss's eyes widened a bit as she looked at Ruby in surprise. "You...?" She asked before suddenly she became very angry, standing up and climbing off of the ledge, "Is this your idea of a joke?! You hear me sing, hear me pour my heart out, and now you say this? What, do you think you can get a laugh from me?" She asked, walking quickly toward Ruby, who walked just as quickly backward until her back was to the wall, watching as Weiss stomped toward her, "You already have a crush, remember?!"

"I DO!" Ruby all but shouted, squeezing her eyes shut and putting her arms up to cover herself as Weiss approached. "YOU!"

Suddenly Weiss's advance stopped, "...what?" She asked. "You...Ruby...explain."

Ruby opened one eye, looking up to see blue eyes, confused eyes, staring back. Slowly, carefully she lowered her arms a bit, pressing her fingertipss together and glancing away shyly, "You know...how they figured out it was a girl?" She asked. Weiss blinked, "They did?"

Ruby had forgotten that Weiss had run out before then, "Y-Yeah...Well...it's you. And my description...still all you."

Weiss took a small step back, surprised, "But...you said that they're strong...and a good fighter." she said.

Ruby nodded, "You killed that Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class...and your glyphs are amazing..."

Weiss crossed her arms in front of herself, not wanting to believe for a moment that it was her, "Liking how they dress?"

Ruby gave a small shrug, "Combat skirts..." she mumbled. Weiss had to admit, they did both like those alot.

"Nice?" She asked. She was described as alot of things, but nice was near the bottom of the list.

"You help me study alot...and get me coffee if I fall asleep. And when I'm in trouble you're always there to help, even though you call me names..." she said, her arms lowering down to her sides. She seemed incredibly embarrassed about all of this, and prayed that this was all just a horrible, horrible dream. She couldn't take it if she said all of this, only for her hopes to be crushed.

Weiss' thought's, meanwhile, were in turmoil. 'Ruby...likes me? LIKE like's me? I knew she was into girls but...why me? Do I even like girls?' She thought to herself, her eyes glancing along Ruby's form. She couldn't say for sure but...the men her father had brought to her had done nothing for her. She felt no attraction. No urge to be close or even speak to them. In fact, she was repulsed by the idea of being with many of them. Would being with a girl would be any different? She was comfortable around Ruby, that was certain. And she trusted her. Perhaps...

Ruby glanced up at Weiss, who was staring at her, and suffered in each second of silence. After a full minute passed tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm just..." She turned to walk back through the door, but was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm.

"Ruby..." Weiss said gently. She waited for the younger girl to look at her before she continued, "I don't know if I return your feelings..." She sighed, "I don't even know if I like girls..." Ruby felt her heart break with every word Weiss said and the tears began to flow, "But..." Weiss gave a small, sincere smile, "If you can deal with me being...as many say, a bitch...then I'm willing to try."

Ruby blinked once. Did Weiss...just say what she thought she said? As her words replayed in Ruby's mind she felt her heart piece itself back together and she smiled, sniffing softly and reaching up to wipe her eyes. When they were dry she smiled up at Weiss, "I hope you...can put up with me making mistakes." she said, "I'll probably make alot in this..."

"We both will." Weiss smiled to her, reaching up and offering a hand, "How about...we start with this?" She asked.

Ruby stared at her hand for a moment, her eyes then flicking to look at her face. Weiss's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and her hand began to lower, "If you don't want to then-"

Suddenly she found her fingers laced with Ruby's and looked down to see the girl smiling widely to her. She couldn't help but return it with one of her own, "We'll take this slow. I...don't exactly know what we should do." she admitted. Ruby giggled softly, "Well...we could go on a date?" She asked, "Maybe a movie?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment before she nodded, "That could work. But we have to agree on the movie. Last time we all went together you chose a kung-fu film..."

Ruby's cheeks puffed up, "That was for research!" She protested and Weiss rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit that she thought for a moment that Ruby looked cute doing that, "Well, whatever the reason, we'll just have to go and see what they have playing."

Ruby nodded, "For now though...we still have classes tomorrow, so we should probably go back to our room. Hopefully Yang and Blake are still asleep..."

Weiss sighed, "Right...I...don't really understand everything, myself...so maybe we...keep this between us for now?" she asked.

"Sure." Ruby said, "This is exciting! I feel all giddy." She said, hardly able to keep her excitement contained. As it was she was bouncing from foot to foot. Her crush, the girl she had liked for quite some time now, was now her secret girlfriend.

Weiss smiled to her, "Let's go." She said, walking to the door and leading Ruby to their dorm, the two of them holding each others hands the entire way.

Soon enough they were quietly sneaking in through the door. Weiss quickly checked and saw that both Yang and Blake were in their beds before she gave a soft sigh, squeezing Ruby's hand gently before letting go of it, "I'm going to go get dressed." She whispered, pointing behind herself at the bathroom. Ruby smiled to her, "Okay. I'll do the same up on my bunk." Her hand reached to rub at her own arm nervously before she leaned up and gently kissed Weiss' cheek. The older girl stiffened, blushing gently but unable to help the small smile that she wore, "Good night, Ruby." She said.

"Night Weiss." Ruby said, walking to her bed and climbing up into it as Weiss walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. She quickly got dressed, careful not to jostle her bed too much, before settling in beneath her covers with a happy sigh, snuggling against her pillows.

"Goodnight, Ruby~" Yang sang across from her, immediately making the girl's eyes fly wide open.

'...crap.'


	3. A Promise Made

**Hello again, everyone :) I hope you all had a nice Valentines Day. I've seen this story(Along with my email inbox) explode with activity, and I cannot hope to express how absolutely thrilled I am about it! Thanks to feedback I found errors that I overlooked before, and now I'm trying to be careful to find them before I post the chapters. **

**Now, from now on I'm going to do my best to answer a few questions about the story before every chapter. A question from chapter 2 was if I was going for BlakexYang or BlakexSun due to a bit of conflicting dialogue. This was actually intentional. The answer is BlakexYang, but it will have a very minor role in the story. In the story Blake and Yang are sortof together, but Blake isn't comfortable with being in the open about it, so Yang's teasing helps hide it. This story will always focus on WeissxRuby, but there may be some background relationships happening as well, depending on situation. And if anyone is worried about a storyline to all of this, don't be. I have one all lined up and almost completely ironed out :) Here's to hoping that it's a good one!**

**Now I think I've written enough of my own comments for now, on with the story! **

**Chapter 3: A Promise Made**

Silence reigned in the dorm room as Ruby stared across from her bed, into the lilac eyes that stared back shining with obvious amusement. "Yang..." Ruby said quietly, her eyes breaking from her sisters to look over at the bathroom door. She hoped that Weiss wouldn't come out right now. She said she was unsure, she didn't want her sister to drive her away.

Yang grinned, her eyes narrowing, "What, little sister?" She asked, feigning ignorance and earning a small glare from Ruby.

"You know what! Please, Yang...please, I am begging you, don't say anything. Weiss..." She paused, thinking over her words very carefully before she sighed, "Weiss...isn't sure how she feels, and I don't want anything to ruin this before it can get going...yknow?" As she spoke her glare softened into a pleading look, similar to a puppy. It was a look Yang knew well, and that made her grin falter just a bit. 'Damn...she knows I'm weak to this...' She groused in her thoughts before she shrugged, "So...she's going with it for now? Just for an experiment?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No, not an experiment. At least...I hope not..." She said softly, finding herself doubting if this might work after all. Was it really an experiment to Weiss? "She said she'd like to try at least, so..."

Yang stared at her sister for a long moment, feeling bad for how sad her comment had made her, before her eyes closed and she smiled, "Well...alright then. We'll let her figure her feelings out." she said, rolling over to lay on her side, her back turned to Ruby.

The younger sister stared at Yang, "Just like that? You approve?" She asked. More importantly, she wasn't going to go ballistic? She remembered how a boy tried to ask her out in Signal. When Yang found out about it she did some snooping and overheard the boy talking about several other girls he had asked out. He had been found dangling by his pants from a flagpole the next morning. Needless to say, Ruby didn't go on that date. Not that she had said yes in the first place, she had actually turned him down, but as soon as Yang heard about it she jumped to conclusions and went off on her own.

Yang hummed gently, "I wouldn't say that I approve...more that I trust you enough to trust her." She said, lifting her hand a bit to give a thumbs up, "If you want to date her, I say go for it sis. Who knows, you two may actually be cute together."

Ruby remained unconvinced, but figured that this was as much as she was going to get from her for now. "Alright...well, we still have classes tomorrow so...good night." She said, rolling over in her own bed and closing her eyes.

Yang didn't respond, though she smiled as she tried to relax. She promised Ruby that she wouldn't say anything, but that wouldn't stop her from getting a little message across to the heiress.

xXxXx

Weiss hummed gently to herself as she changed in the bathroom, shivering as she brought her shirt up and over her head. It was really cold outside, they were going into winter right now, and she had been out for a while. Her eyes drifted over to the shower. Taking one sounded...really, really nice right now. Just a way to unwind after a day of lessons and quite a bit of stress. Although, thinking back to the last hour...maybe not all of it was so bad. Ruby had admitted how she felt, and Weiss couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had a girlfriend now. 'A girlfriend...' She thought, a hand coming up to tap a fingertip to her chin, 'That idea will take some getting used to, but...it feels...right? Is that the way to describe it?' She looked down at her feet as she thought, 'Guys never interested me, but neither did girls before now. So why do I feel excited?' This whole situation was confusing for her, and that caused her to worry a bit. She never felt confused. She either knew something or didn't, and when she didn't know about something she quickly made it her mission to fix that. But this...this was something she did not know, and did not know how to learn about quickly enough to help...and that was why she worried like this. What if she made a mistake? Would Ruby hate her for it? And what if Ruby got bored with her, would she move on? Was that how things happened?

She sighed, looking at the shower and considering it for just another moment before she quickly stripped the remainder of her clothing. She needed this shower, more than anything else. It was warm, it was relaxing, and the hot water always helped her think much clearer. She bent down to pick up her clothes, bringing them to the bathroom counter and setting them down there. She would worry about them later, but for now she walked to the shower door and opened it, turning the water on and getting it just right before she stepped in and shut the door behind her, letting the hot water run over her and immediately feeling much better. Her mind quickly cleared of its worry and she felt herself relax into the heat. She decided to just stay like that for a few minutes before she quickly washed her body and hair, wanting to get that out of the way, but taking time to be thorough as usual. Once that was all done she had time. Time to think and time to come up with answers for her own questions.

Could she be with Ruby? She honestly didn't know. Ruby was annoying at times, and made alot of mistakes...but she knew that the leader of their team genuinely cared and wanted to be with her. And the thought of that, of someone wanting her, somehow made her smile a bit.

Why was her heart beating faster right now? She had no idea. Excitement?

Did she like Ruby in the same way? She wasn't even sure of that, herself. She felt attached to her. She was protective, but that was normal for partners, right? Though if that were the case, why didn't she feel protective over Yang or Blake?

Could she kiss Ruby? That was what couples eventually did, among...other things. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as her mind wandered toward that line of thought. Could she be intimate with her partner? She wasn't sure, at least not now. One day, maybe, but they had agreed to take this slow, so she assumed that she would have plenty of time to figure it all out. She couldn't help but continue that line of thought, however, and she quickly found herself becoming restless. She vigorously shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts loose. She had to focus. Back to her questions.

Only...she had none. She tried to think of more questions she could think about, but she found that she only drew a blank. She tried again, thinking for a good, long minute before she let out a soft, defeated sigh, "No use..." She said. She had no more for now. Or perhaps she had answered any that had to be asked. Either way she knew better than to stay in the shower for much longer. Her thoughts would go back to before and she would have to make it much, much colder. Deciding to cut it off before it got to that point she quickly shut the water off and got out, grabbing a towel and starting to dry herself off, making a solemn promise within her own mind, a promise she intended to keep.

'I will try my best.'

xXxXx

The next day, lunchtime

xXxXx

Team RWBY walked out of class, Ruby yawning widely and covering it with a hand. She closed her eyes, reaching up and rubbing the small tears that had formed away from them.

"Tired sis?" Yang asked, walking beside Ruby. Ruby nodded, "Yeah...didn't get much sleep last night..." she mumbled. She had tried to, but she was just so excited that she couldn't fall asleep until well into the night. Weiss had come out of the bathroom and went straight to bed, but if she looked at her right now she would see a similar fatigue.

Blake looked ahead of them, her superior eyesight singling out a familiar team a short distance ahead through the crowd. "Jaune and his team are ahead. Should we join them for lunch?" She asked. The faunus liked their company. Nora always had amusing, if not outlandish, tales to tell.

Yang stopped walking, catching onto Weiss' sleeve and stopping her as well, confusing the heiress greatly. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Yang was Ruby's sister, if she shouted at her it could hurt Ruby, and she didn't want to do that. Still, what could she want? Her confusion must have shown as Ruby noticed her sister wasn't beside her anymore and looked back at them.

"You two go on ahead." Yang said, her arm wrapping around Weiss' shoulders, "I just want to have a private talk with Weiss, we'll catch up soon."

Ruby looked at Weiss, a bit of worry apparent in her expression. Was Yang going to threaten her? Try to scare her away? She swore she wouldn't...but would she anyway?

Weiss stared back, giving a small nod. Ruby nodded back to her, "Okay. Don't take too long." She said before reluctantly starting to walk again. As soon as they were gone around the corner Yang turned the two of them around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, unable to keep her attitude from slipping through. Yang just shrugged, "I just want to talk to you alone for a minute." She said, leading Weiss through a door and outside of the main building, letting them out into an area between it and the dorms. It was a bit cramped, and only had one way out, but nobody ever walked through it. When they got there her arm came away from around Weiss' shoulders and she walked forward a bit toward the open end of the space, pulling up a sleeve and looking down at Ember Celica around her wrist. Weiss looked at her warily. She couldn't see what she was doing, but she had a feeling that this may be unpleasant. She braced herself a bit, taking just a small step back when Yang turned her head to look at her over her shoulder.

"Already afraid?" Yang asked, "Good, this will be easy then." She quickly turned and stepped toward Weiss, Ember Celica extending into its gauntlet form over her right arm and putting Weiss on guard. Was Yang going to attack her? She was her teammate! Yang kept advancing, forcing Weiss to back away, much like she had done to Ruby the previous night. The irony was not lost on the heiress as her back quickly hit the wall and she found herself trapped between it and Yang. "I don't know what's going on between you and Ruby." Yang said, "You may be partners, you may be more, and I don't really care. But let me make one thing clear, right here and now." Yang's lilac eyes stared directly into Weiss' blue ones, and she was pleased to see a bit of fear in them. Her eyes changed to red, "You hurt Ruby, physically or emotionally, and I will personally hunt you down and introduce you to the ground. And trust me, your relationship will be intimate." She brought her arm back, launching it forward and punching into the wall with Ember Celica, creating a small crater in the side of the building. "Understood?"

Weiss nodded slowly, her eyes wide. She didn't need to look to see what damage the punch had done. She had heard the stone breaking with the firing of a shell. She felt the Dust in the air.

Suddenly Yang's eyes went back to their usual color and Ember Celica collapsed as she smiled, "Good. Sorry, but Ruby means the world to me. I want her to be happy, and it breaks my heart to see her sad." He reached up to pat Weiss' shoulder, "If you two are dating, I wish you both the best. If I'm way off base with that assumption, well...I still think you two would make a cute couple." Weiss looked up at her and was almost embarrassed by the way she felt her cheeks turn a bit red. She looked away, "W-Whatever..." She muttered. She didn't want to admit anything, but had a feeling that Yang knew anyway.

Yang shrugged, "No hard feelings, right?" She asked.

Weiss glanced back at her from the corner of her eye. She had threatened her, yes, but she knew why it was done...and might have even done the same, herself. She nodded, "No hard feelings."

The heiress let out an indignant shout when Yang slung her arm around her shoulders again, "Great! Now I'm starving and I heard they were serving pizza for lunch today." She said, dragging her teammate back inside.

Weiss squirmed her way out of Yang's hold, smoothing the wrinkles out of her uniform, "And afterwards is sparring with Professor Goodwitch." She said, suddenly hoping that Yang would not be her partner for it.

By the way Yang cracked her knuckles, she got the feeling that she hoped for the opposite.

'Ruby...your sister absolutely nuts!' She thought, wondering if it was a trend in their family, considering how her girlfriends bed was arranged.

**And that's it for now, folks~ I will do my best to keep this story updated as often as possible, so hopefully the next chapter will be done within a week. ^^ As always, any comments/suggestions/critiques are always welcome, and I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far :)**

**-Nex**


	4. A Promise Broken

**Okay! So I know I said that it may take up to a week for the next chapter, but with how the last one ended(Coupled with watching the Red trailer earlier), I have went on a writing spree and gotten chapter 4 done far beyond my own schedule. ^^ **

**Theyurireviewer(Great name by the way), Yang meant that Weiss' relationship with the ground will be intimate. Part of her threat XD Apologies if that was unclear. That line is actually a reference to one of my favorite series on Youtube. It just seemed to fit so well, I couldn't resist putting it in. And I agree. I have read many good fic's that have amazing stories, only to see alot fewer reviews than they deserve. **

Chapter 4: A Promise Broken

Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss and Yang as the team was once again walking together. Weiss had been really quiet during lunch, so there was no doubt in Ruby's mind that Yang had not only said something, but went completely overboard. Yang seemed uneffected, but she didn't need to turn to know that Ruby was glaring at her back right now. She did what she felt she had to, and for that she wouldn't apologize.

Blake wasn't really paying much attention to them, looking down at her Scroll and flicking through a few menus. She opened up her mail app on it, finding one from Sun asking if she wanted to meet for coffee later. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, and sure that it would at least make for some nice conversation, she quickly typed up a reply before collapsing her scroll and putting it in her pocket just a few moments before the team walked into a large auditorium.

On the stage stood Glynda Goodwitch, who watched as students filed in. Once everyone was seated she gave a small nod, "Good afternoon, class." She said, waiting until it was repeated before she continued, "Today's sparring class will be a bit different from your usual lesson. How so will depend on the victor of the sparring match that will take place." She reached up, fixing her glasses, "However, due to this extra portion, not every member of a team will be able to participate. As such, I will need two volunteers to start."

Immediately a chill crept up Weiss' spine and she looked to her right to see that Yang's hand was raised high in the air, "I volunteer myself and Weiss Schnee, Professor." She said.

Glynda looked down at Weiss, who hesitated for a moment before she nodded. "Very well. Go get changed and come right back. You have five minutes."

xXxXx

Yang was back within only a few minutes, walking onto the stage with Ember Celica loaded, ready to fight. Weiss, however, still hadn't shown up. She was slower at changing than Yang was, and her thoughts didn't help much. Yang had punched a crater into a building, a reinforced, stone building. What would it do to her? Would her aura be enough to stop it if it came to be too much?

She frowned as she bent down to lace her boots. She still couldn't believe she had let herself be so intimidated by her. It was pathetic, unbecoming of a Schnee. Yang was strong, Weiss knew that. Hell, physically she may be the strongest in the team. She would have to be careful in the match, but at the moment she wasn't worried about fear or caution. She was just angry. Angry at Yang for threatening her. Angry at herself for allowing it to happen. And especially angry that she hadn't snapped out of it until now. She reached into her locker, drawing out Myrtenaster and making sure that its Dust chambers were full before placing it at her hip and closing the locker door.

Yang wants a fight? Wanted to threaten her? She would show just how capable she was, and prove that she could protect Ruby if need be. Yang thought that Weiss might hurt Ruby on purpose.

It wouldn't be her problem if Yang regretted it.

xXxXx

Glynda looked down at her Scroll, seeing a timer ticking by toward five minutes. Only thirty seconds left before Weiss was disqualified by default. She looked back up, only to see that the heiress had entered the auditorium again, and with a very determined look in her eyes. As she walked up onto the stage Glynda cleared her Scroll's screen, instead pulling up a measure of the two's Aura level's and projecting it onto the screens behind her. Both were full and the bars measuring them read green. "This duel will follow traditional standards. You will both attack until you force the others Aura into the red, at which point I will call the match and announce the victor. Do you both understand?" She asked. Both nodded. "Very well. Begin!"

Weiss quickly drew Myrtenaster, settling into her stance with the chamber set to red. 'Foot forward, shoulders back, and...' She was about to rush forward when Yang suddenly fired off a shot from each weapon, launching herself forward and forcing Weiss to bring Myrtenaster up to block an oncoming punch. The heiress was caught off guard, however, by the blast that followed, making her skid backward from the sheer force of it. Yang smirked, "You'll have to try harder than that, princess." She said, raising her fists in front of her.

Weiss straightened up, glaring at Yang. 'Screw it. No more procedure.' She thought, setting her weapon to its yellow option before rushing forward and lashing out with a flurry of jabs, each faster than the last, before she quickly rushed behind Yang and slashed at her back. The blonde blocked nearly every jab, a few hitting home, but having little effect on her. When Weiss got behind her she quickly ducked beneath the slash and spun around, launching herself up and aiming an uppercut at Weiss' jaw. Weiss jumped back, reaching down and setting her weapon to a light blue setting. She had to buy time, had to figure something out. Yang fired off two shots behind her once again, launching herself forward just as Weiss spun on her heel and drove Myrtenaster into the ground, forming a large shield of ice around herself in all directions and absorbing the blows that Yang rained down on it, fifteen in all if her count was accurate, each one shaking the ice but not breaking through.

Yang frowned, disappointed that Weiss was hiding behind the ice, "You have to come out sometime, princess. Timer's ticking and I have more aura." She said. The board even read as much, even if it was only a slight lead. She brought Ember Celica to each side, its chambers sliding open and ejecting the spent shells before she reached into a pack behind her and drew out two lines of them, throwing them into the air beside her and whipping her arms around so that her weapons hit them in midair with practiced ease, the shells falling into their slots and wrapping around before the chambers slid shut.

The sound of the shells hitting the ground echoed within Weiss' ice shield as the heiress considered plan after plan. Their noise immediately distracted her and, in her slightly panicked state, clung to anything that may help. In this case, the echoes. Her mind automatically tallied the amount of them, which was quite a substantial number, before taking into consideration how often they would echo in such a confined space, leaving her with a rough estimate of fallen shells.

When she got to that her eyes widened and an idea quickly formed. Her hand went to Myrtenaster's revolving chamber and set it to a dark blue. All she would have to do was wait.

Meanwhile, outside of the shield Yang began to lose her patience. Her eyes slowly bled to red as she paced back and forth. "Weeeeeiss." She called, "Come on out, Weiss." Her irritation showed in her voice and Ruby looked on from her seat, worried about both her girlfriend and her sister. She wanted to stop this, wanted to tell them to quit their fighting, but there was nothing she could do.

After another minute slowly ticked by Yang's temper broke and her body burst into flames, "Fine! You want to just hide, then I'll burn you out of there!" She shouted, rushing forward and launching a flurry of punches into the ice. Each punch melted and cracked the surface, making her put even more strength behind them as each was aided by a shotgun shell. With her final shell she let out a long shout and put every bit of strength into her punch, completely shattering the ice. Out of the shards a blur of white shot out and Yang stumbled a bit before regaining her footing and turning to try to rush at Weiss. She paused, however, when she saw how Weiss stood, turned toward her, arm extended with two fingers pointed toward her.

With a small smirk Weiss flicked her wrist up, activating a dark blue glyph beneath Yang's feet and sending her flying into the air before she jumped into the air herself, doing a backflip and landing on a white glyph before shooting up after her. Yang quickly corrected herself, looking down and seeing Weiss coming. She grinned, throwing her arms out behind herself to fire two shots, only to hear hollow clicks instead. Her eyes widened at the realization; She had been baited. And now she couldn't dodge. She could only watch as Weiss' weapon glowed white and raised her arms to shield herself from the incoming blow. Even with that she felt as though she had been hit with a battering ram, rocketing back down to the floor and crashing into the stage, splintering the wood and sending pieces flying everywhere.

On the screen Yang's aura level went well into the red. Weiss landed on the stage and walked over to where Yang lay, stunned and blinking slowly. The tip of myrtenaster pointed at her as she finally came to and looked into Weiss' cold stare as the heiress panted softly. "Don't. Ever. Threaten. Me. Again." She said, "I will protect Ruby. And if I hurt her, I will gladly let you do the same to me." Her words were cold, and quiet enough that only Yang would hear. With that she stabbed myrtenaster down into the already wrecked stage and extended a hand to help Yang up. Yang blinked up at her for a moment before she smiled, laughing a bit and taking her hand, "Fine, fine. Point taken." She said, standing and climbing onto the stage before she winced and held her side, though her smile turned into a grin, "Ow...you have a hell of a hit, you know that?" She asked. The smirk Weiss wore was her only answer as Glynda adjusted her glasses, "A bit obvious, but the winner of this match is Weiss Schnee." She said, looking down at her Scroll. While effective, it seemed that Weiss' tactics had taken a substantial portion of her own aura, possibly as backlash from her last attack. Ruby stood up, helping Yang down off of the stage, even while the older girl protested. She hid it relatively well, but she was sore from the fight. Maybe Weiss did have what it took after all.

Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat to gain their attention once again, "Well. As...destructive as that was, I'm sure everyone here will agree that the duel was decisive." She said, "Miss Schnee, seeing as you won you will now deal with the extra portion of this lesson. Luckily your fight did not smash it as well." She looked down at her Scroll, clearing the board of the Aura readings and instead inputting a command. An unbroken portion of the stage rose and split apart, making room for a large cage to be lifted up in the space provided. Inside was a Boarbatusk. "We see how well you fought against a human opponent. Let us see if you can fight a Grimm so soon after, without the aid of your team." With another command the cage opened and the Boarbatusk charge out and toward Weiss, who reached to her waist, only to find herself grasping at thin air. She quickly looked around, spotting Myrtenaster still embedded into the wood a good ten feet from her. She quickly took off running, reaching a hand out for her weapon.

Her fingers barely brushed against the hilt when she felt the Grimm slam full-force into her, sending her crashing into the weapon and knocking it loose, sending both it and her into the hole behind. The Boarbatusk bellowed down at her, digging a hoof at the edge and staring as she knelt down on the concrete below, grasping a new cut on her arm from the impact with her own weapon.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, worried. Why would a teacher force Weiss to fight a Grimm so soon after fighting Yang? It didn't make sense. Was it a test? She looked over to her sister, only to see her staring at the stage, fists clenched. She looked in the other direction and saw that Blake was tense in her seat, eyes flitting to different areas of the Grimm, trying to find a weakness. They all already knew it, especially Weiss, but would she be able to get at it?

Weiss panted softly, taking a moment to collect herself before she reached out and grasped Myrtenaster's hilt, picking it up and creating a white glyph beneath her feet, launching herself up and out of the hole and landing on the other side of the stage. She turned back toward the Boarbatusk, still panting as she raised her weapon at the Grimm. Ruby saw Weiss shudder and quickly pulled out her Scroll, opening it and pulling up her teams health readings. Hers and blakes were bright green, Yang's was red but slowly healing, but Weiss...hers was barely there at all. "Oh no..." She gasped, looking up at Weiss. 'She can't take another hit!'

Weiss lifted her weapon, preparing to cast a glyph when her vision suddenly went blurry and her head felt light. She staggered, falling to one knee and using her free hand to steady herself. Her gaze flicked up to see a rapidly spinning Boarbatusk rushing at her and her eyes squeezed shut, knowing she wouldn't be able to get up in time.

A gunshot rang out, making everyone in the auditorium jump in their seats, and suddenly Ruby was in front of Weiss, batting the Boarbatusk away with Crescent Rose. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Ruby, who turned and offered a hand to help her up. "Come on. There's no way you can fight!" She said urgently. Weiss slowly reached up, her hand almost making contact before someone shouted in the crowd, she couldn't be sure who, and Ruby suddenly turned around, only to find her vision filled with the spinning Boarbatusk.

The hit connected, Ruby was sent flying back, and time seemed to stand still as Weiss could only watch her girlfriend fall to the ground behind her.

The entire auditorium was silent as Ruby lay on the ground. At least, to Weiss it was. Even when Blake ran to Ruby's side. Even when Yang somehow slammed into the Boarbatusk and nearly tore it apart. And even as Professor Goodwitch called for a medical team. There was no sound to her. Not until she let out a single, loud cry.

"RUBY!"

**I HATE ending on cliffhangers, but at this point my fingers are cramping a bit and it's just so good of a place to end this chapter. Will Ruby be okay? Why did Goodwitch put Weiss against that Boarbatusk? Will the next chapter end in a cliffhanger as well?(Probably not!) **

**I may edit this chapter as I notice different spelling/grammar and/or plotholes. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon~**

**-Nex**


	5. Unwanted Break

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter fresh from editing! The last one ended with a cliffhanger, so I'll keep my own section brief.**

**51 follows. 26 Favorites. 11 Reviews. And a whopping 2,582 views. Those are the latest stats for this fanfic as I write these words, looking at the tab to make sure of its accuracy. And you all have no idea how happy those numbers make me. How much they inspire me to continue to write and post this fic. Because it feels amazing to know that other people like my story. And I will do my best to make sure the enjoyment continues. :)**

**And with that, let's continue from where we left off, shall we?**

Chapter 5: Unwanted Break

Ragged, labored pants are what passed for Weiss' breathing, her head swimming from panic and blood loss as she looked down at Ruby, who was sprawled along the first row of seats. Ruby's clothes were red. No, that wasn't right. They were supposed to be a different color. What color...she couldn't remember. She was dizzy, she couldn't think straight. She looked down at the stage beneath her, only to see smears of red streaking across it. Was that hers? Her eyes slowly slid shut before snapping back open. No. She had to stay awake. She couldn't pass out. Not yet.

Ruby.

That one thought solidified in her mind and her hand released Myrtenaster, letting it clatter against the stage as she started to shakily get up. She had to go to her. Had to make sure that she was okay. Was this normal? For her to be so worried? Was this what people felt toward their partners, or did she genuinely care about Ruby?

Her legs shook as she stood up, body shuddering with every breath. She took one step forward, then another, concentrating on that as her vision faded to near black and back to a clouded view. There were people around Ruby, and she could see Blake lifting her up. Wait, now there were men coming toward her. They had a stretcher. Were they taking Ruby? Panic filled her as Blake set Ruby onto it and the men wheeled her off. No, bring her back! She took another step, stumbling and falling forward, only to be caught by stronger arms as her mind slipped into a blissful, black state.

Yang had caught her and gently picked her up into her arms. She climbed down off of the stage and looked over at Blake before she nodded her head to the door. Blake said nothing, only giving a short nod of her own. There was no need for words right now. Right now two of their teammates were injured. They had to get to the medical wing where Ruby was. Yang took off running, not caring for her own aches and pains. She would never forgive herself if she let Weiss die. A second medical team tried to take her but she rushed past them. It would take too long to put her on the stretcher. So she ran, and ran, and refused to stop until she barged through a pair of double doors and handed Weiss off directly to a doctor, even as Ruby was being treated right down the hall.

xXxXx

The darkness began to fade in Weiss' mind and she slowly regained consciousness. Her breathing was steady, and she felt warm. She could feel something draped over her, and it was soft. Blankets? And did she hear...beeping? Confused, her eyes slowly cracked open, only to squeeze shut at the bright light above her. A few seconds passed before she slowly, cautiously opened her eyes again. This time the light wasn't as blinding and she blinked drowsily. Where was she? She looked down to see that a heavy blanket had been thrown over her. Ahead of her was a wall with tacky blue wallpaper and a white board hanging from it along with a large TV.

"Mmn...wha-?" She murmured, trying to sit up. A rush of dizziness hit her and she fell back again, eyes closing once more.

"Easy there, princess." A familiar voice said beside her. She cracked an eye open and glanced over to her left at Yang, who sat in a cushiony chair beside her bed. No, not just a bed, she realized. A hospital bed. The beeping sound was a heartbeat monitor nearby. Yang grinned, "'Bout time you woke up. We were worried you were comatose."

"...We?" Weiss asked. Yang pointed over to the wall and Weiss followed the direction to find Blake sleeping in a second chair in the corner of the room. "Oh..." Her eye closed again and she leaned her head back against her pillow, "What...happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?"

Weiss slowly shook her head, cringing as the motion cause her to feel nauseous. Suddenly a glass of water was held in front of her. Her eyes opened and saw it and she gave a small, grateful smile, working an arm out from beneath the covers and taking it, drinking from it slowly. It was ice cold and she quickly realized how thirsty she was.

"After our match you had to fight a Boarbatusk." Yang said. Weiss nodded, she remembered that much. "You were tired though, and your aura was really low...you were in no shape to fight. The Boarbatusk hit you, making you run into your weapon and cut your arm wide open. When you nearly passed out Ruby dove in an-"

Weiss' eyes snapped open and she shot up in her bed, gritting her teeth against the dizzy spell that threatened to make her sick, "R-Ruby, she...where..." She said, a hand coming up to hold her face, feeling a cold sweat forming over it.

Yang pointed behind herself, Weiss' gaze following it again to see a curtain drawn around a second bed in the room. "Is she...okay?" She asked.

As if to answer a familiar voice whined behind the curtain, "Yaaaaaaang! My arm itches!" At the sound of her voice Weiss slumped, unable to help the smile that made its way across her lips. Ruby was okay. She was alive and she was okay.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Use the pencil, sis." She said.

"It doesn't reach!" Ruby's bed squeaked as she squirmed in it. "Who are you talking to? I can't hear very well behind this thing..."

"Weiss is awake." Yang said, standing up and walking over to the curtain, drawing it back to clear their line of sight. At the sight Weiss gasped. Ruby wasn't okay. She was far from okay. Her right arm was completely encased in a large cast. Her shirt was gone, replaced by thick bandages wrapping her entire torso and hugging her tightly, and her right eye was covered in a large cloth patch and even more bandages wrapping around her head. Her legs were fine, covered by a pair of white, baggy sweats. Weiss' heart ached in her chest at the sight. Ruby had gotten hurt because of her. She wasn't able to fight the Boarbatusk alone and Ruby had had to jump in.

"Weiss!" Ruby's excited voice snapped Weiss out of her brooding and she looked up to see the same smiling, cheerful girl as usual. The bandages didn't change anything. Ruby's left eyes held just as much life, just as much excitement as she looked at her girlfriend with the biggest smile she had ever worn. One that Weiss couldn't help but return with one of her own. "How are you feeling?"

The question made Weiss shake her head, "Like hell..." She muttered, slowly, gingerly unwrapping herself from the blankets. That's when she noticed the bandages on her arm. Her clothes had been removed, too, replaced by thin pajama pants and a soft blue shirt. She sighed, slowly standing up off of the bed and stumbling just a bit, grateful when Yang caught her. "But compared to you...I'm just fine."

Ruby's smiled turned sheepish and her left hand came up to scratch her cheek, "Well, I...uh...can't exactly argue that..." She said. At a word of assurance from Weiss Yang let her go, looking over at a now-awake Blake, who yawned before looking at all of them. Apparently she had stayed up all night, watching over Ruby and Weiss while Yang slept. 'How long have I been out...?' Weiss wondered as Yang walked over to Blake and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, pointing to the door. Blake nodded, standing and walking with Yang outside, shutting the door behind her.

Weiss walked over to Ruby's bed, standing beside it and staring at her girlfriend. She looked at her arm, her chest, her stomach and her eye. All of them were injured, all of them were bandaged and bound. Her hands clenched into tight fists and her entire body shook, "You..."

Ruby blinked, "Weiss...?" She asked, looking up at her.

"YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted, making Yang and Blake wince down the hall and walk faster, "IDIOT! MORON! WHY? Why would you do something so...so STUPID?!" She demanded, staring down at Ruby and feeling tears flowing down her cheeks. This girl, her leader, one of the few people who she genuinely cared about, had hurt herself protecting her. What made it worse was the way Ruby still had that smile. That smile that made her want to see it again and again. That smile that only Ruby could have. One that seemed so full of hope and innocence. One that right now irritated Weiss so much because of how much pain this girl in front of her had went through because of her.

"I..." Ruby said, playing with a corner of her blanket between two fingers. She looked up at Weiss, "Well...I couldn't help myself. You were in trouble. I couldn't just sit and watch..."

"That doesn't..." Weiss continued to stare down into Ruby's good eye, the tears still flowing as she barely managed to keep herself from breaking down. Why were her emotions so out of control? Did Ruby mean that much to her? The answer was obvious, even to her. Her body slacked, shoulders slumped and fingers uncurled, "You threw yourself in front of a Boarbatusk, Ruby..." She said quietly, her shoulders shaking with barely repressed sobs, "You are so...so lucky you didn't...you could have..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Ruby reached up with her left hand, gently tugging on the hem of Weiss' shirt, "But I'm not. My aura absorbed most of the attack...alot more than yours would have." She said, "Besides, the damage isn't that much...See? I'm fine!" She said, letting go of Weiss's arm and patting her stomach, squeaking and going rigid for a moment before she grimaced, "Just...peachy..." she said through gritted teeth.

Weiss couldn't understand this girl. She was badly hurt, but she still tried to make her feel better. And what made it worse was that, in its own way, it was working. This stupid, innocent, childish girl was making her feel like they would be alright. But she wasn't just any girl anymore. She was her girl. And she would protect her from being hurt like this again. A small smile slowly crept onto her lips, "You dunce..." She whispered, her hand reaching up so that her fingertips barely touched Ruby's bandaged cheek. Ruby looked up at her, a bit confused, "Weiss?" She asked.

Weiss slowly shook her head, "It's nothing." She brought her hand away and reached up, wiping the tears away. "Just...glad to see you're alright, that's all."

"Indeed." Came a male voice and both girls looked over to see none other but Professor Ozpin standing in the doorway with his usual mug of coffee in his hand and a cane in the other, though he never seemed to rely on it. Neither of them had even heard the door open. "May I come in?" He asked. Ruby nodded, "Sure." She said, confused that he asked permission. Weiss started to move away from Ruby's bed but Ozpin held a hand up, making her stop as he walked into the room, "No need to move on my account, Miss Schnee, I'm only here to check on you two." He brought his mug up to take a sip from it. Weiss nodded, placing a hand on Ruby's cast, though she did not realize that she did it. Ozpin saw, but made no indication that he did. "You two look well, all things considered. How are you feeling?"

"Good, sir." Ruby said, putting on a smile and trying to hide her discomfort. Ozpin raised a brow and Ruby laughed nervously, "Maybe...a bit less than okay?"

Ozpin set his cane down to rest against the wall, using the now free hand to fix his glasses, "Miss Rose. Miss Schnee. I...apologize. It is my fault that you are here, and I cannot describe how much it pains me to see how severe your injuries were...and still are." His voice was a bit quieter than his usual tone.

Weiss quickly shook her head, "No, professor, if anything it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to fight the grimm, so Ruby had to rush in and save me..."

"Right!" Ruby said, sitting up all the way, "So it's not your fault, or Weiss', it's mine. I went against orders, sir, and will accept any punishment that may come from it."

Ozpin's gaze went to her good eye, "You mean that?" He asked, seeing the resolve behind Ruby's silver gaze and he let a small smile show, "You do...but there is no need. You will not be punished."

Ruby was about to say something, but was silenced at a gesture from Ozpin, "You will not be punished...because this was the intention of the extra portion of the lesson."

Weiss glared at the headmaster of the school, "The intention was to have us both hospitalized?" She asked, annoyance showing clearly in her voice.

A small chuckle escaped the man, "Miss Schnee, you and I both know that if that were truly my intent, both of you would be far worse off than you are. No...the intention was for Ruby to defy orders." Needless to say, this only made the two girls more confused, "Allow me to explain. Students of Beacon are grouped into teams of four, each divided in half into two partnerships. Their careers as Hunters and Huntresses continue within these teams and partnerships for as long as they serve. The leaders take orders from the chain of command, but when it all comes down to it, their teams safety must come first before anything else and they need to know that they have the final say, for good or ill. Had Ruby not interfered, you would have sustained far more grievous, if not fatal injuries, miss Schnee. And because she took it into her own hands to protect you, I know that I can trust her judgement." He took a sip from his coffee, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before he continued, "Therefore, even though you are all first year students, you will now be eligible to take on small missions that I deem suitable for your respective level of skill."

Ruby's jaw went slack and Weiss was completely speechless. Missions, already? Were they ready for them? Ozpin took another sip, "Not right away, of course. It'll take quite some time for you both to heal properly. And even then it may take a while for a mission to come up, but rest assured that I am confident you can handle any that I give you." He reached over to pick his cane back up, "I'll come for a visit sometime. You two rest well, you will certainly need it. Think of this as an...unwanted break." He said before walking back to the door and out of the room.

Weiss looked down at Ruby, who had leaned back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Ruby...?" She asked. She leaned in a bit closer. Was Ruby...crying? There were definitely tears in her eye. Suddenly Ruby grinned and raised her left fist in victory, "YES! Missions! In the first year! Oh wait until I tell mom and dad! And Yang's gonna be thrilled!" She said excitedly, starting to talk about upgrades she's been thinking of for Crescent Rose and what she thought the missions might be like. Weiss rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed beside Ruby and listening to her talk on and on, not minding in the slightest at how excited her girlfriend was.

After a few minutes her eyelids began to feel heavy and she yawned. Maybe she should lay down...but her bed was across the room, and she wasn't in the mood to try walking over to it. Ruby wouldn't mind if she just rested in her bed, would she? Even if she did, the temptation was too much and Weiss gently lay down on her side, careful not to hurt her arm. Within seconds she was out like a light.

Ruby continued to talk for a good minute before she noticed something was different and looked over, only to see Weiss laying down. She puffed up her cheeks in her frustration, 'Am I that boring to talk to?' She thought, letting out the pent up air slowly before she gave a soft sigh. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She said softly, laying down along with her. Her arm felt bulky in its cast, so she rolled over onto her good side to lay back to back with Weiss, eyes closing as she relaxed, slowly falling into a restful sleep.


	6. An Amused Heiress

**Allow me to start this off with an apology for taking so long to get this chapter done. There are no excuses such as work or such. Instead an addiction reared its ugly head. No, not drugs...worse. **

**I rediscovered two of my favorite games. League Of Legends and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. **

**And they ate my time like Ruby eats cookies. And while I still wrote plenty of this in this week since the last chapter, these two games have been constantly distracting me, and likely may continue to do so. But hopefully it won't take me so long to release the next chapter. XD**

**Now on to the chapter! **

Chapter 6: An Amused Heiress

It would be early in the afternoon, maybe an hour since leaving, that Yang and Blake walked back down the hall of the hospital, tailed by Sun Wukong, whose arms were loaded with several bags. "Sorry about the other day..." Blake said, feeling a bit bad about having to cancel. Sun shrugged, "No big. This was an emergency and much more important. Let me see if I have this straight though...your teacher made Weiss fight Yang..." He said and Yang shook her head, "Nope. That was my idea."

"Right...but right that after that she had to fight a Boarbatusk, with absolutely no time to gather her strength."

"Yup."

"...and then she was surprised when Weiss AND Ruby got hurt?"

"Pretty much."

Sun let out a low whistle, "Gotta say. You people in Vale are crazy." Yang rolled her eyes with a smirk, but didn't bother to argue it. "Anyway. I almost hate to ask but...what was the damage?"

Blake sighed, reaching up to gently tug at a lock of her hair, "Weiss has a deep laceration along most of her arm from Myrtenaster and almost died from blood loss, not to mention the risk of infection from its contact with a creature of Grimm, on top of strains on her body from the cold of her own ice. Ruby..." She glanced over at Yang, who was staring ahead of them, before continuing, "She took the full brunt of a hit that would have easily killed Weiss. Her aura took most of the damage but...she still wound up with three broken ribs, her arm broken in seven places, as well as various cuts along most of her right side. Her right eye was hit as well...they're not sure if she'll be able to see through it when it heals, but Ruby doesn't know that."

Sun visibly recoiled from the description, "Ouch...well, I'm glad they're both alive at least." He said, earning a nod from Blake as they turned a corner. Sun thought to himself for a long minute before speaking again, "Hey, have you guys heard from that one girl? Orange hair, kinda weird, kicked alot of ass at the docks?"

Blake glanced over at him, "Penny?" She asked and Sun nodded. She shrugged, "We haven't heard a word since she disappeared. Weiss is glad for it I'm sure, but I'm a bit concerned. The things she did...that much power..." She visibly shuddered at the thought of what that girl could do. "Well, if she can do that then I'm sure she's fine." The group was silent from then on until they got to the room.

Yang took a deep breath, steeling herself before she turned the handle and walked in, only to duck back out with the widest grin at the first sight of Weiss and Ruby. "Blake, give me your Scroll. I forgot mine and I need to take a picture."

xXxXx

Weiss' exhausted mind was slowly dragged from its dreaming state by voices nearby and she shifted in her sleep. 'Go away...' She thought, but the voices just continued. Eventually her mind decided that sleep was impossible and the haze cleared, making her slowly wake up and causing the voices to become much clearer.

"-st too priceless~" Yang said and a click was heard.

A laugh, definitely a boys, was heard, "Gotta admit, they do look cute together."

"They're going to freak out when they see the picture." Blake said, just a hint of amusement in her voice as another click came from somewhere.

"They'll get over it~" Yang told her.

Weiss grit her teeth, "Go. Away." She muttered. Wait. Something wasn't right. Did she grab a pillow in her sleep? No...hers was under her head. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking at soft, black hair. "What?" She asked, only to have her 'Pillow' move in her arms and she realized that it wasn't a pillow, it was Ruby. 'I-I must have...rolled over and grabbed her!' She thought, her cheeks turning a bright red tint. She turned her head to see Yang, Blake and Sun standing at the foot of the bed, with Yang holding a scroll taking pictures of the two of them with a cheeky grin.

"Morning, princess~" She said, "Or afternoon."

"Yang..." Weiss warned, her gaze narrowing. Yang waved a hand to dismiss it before collapsing the scroll, "Relax, I just took a few pictures to have proof of the moment~" She said.

Weiss said nothing, simply laying her head back down. Her arms remained wrapped around Ruby. For one thing, her left arm was pinned beneath the girl. And for another...it was very comfortable. And she didn't want to admit it, but she liked it alot.

"Although..." Sun said, "If you wanna do more, feel free to ign-" A smack to the head interrupted him, "OW!"

Weiss' cheeks flared a brighter red and she looked over to glare at Sun, "Shut up!" She shouted.

Her girlfriend shifted in her arms, "Weiss, why are you yelling?" She whined softly, "I didn't do it, I swear..."

Weiss' glare intensified as if to say "See what you did?" before she turned back to Ruby, "Sorry, Ruby." she said. Ruby groaned softly, her hand going to her bandaged chest as she drew her legs up to curl up into a ball. "Ruby?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Hurts..." She said, still half-asleep, but awake enough to recognize the pain. Just seeing that made Weiss become aware of the sharp pains coming from her arm, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"The painkillers must be wearing off." Blake said, walking over to the door, "I'll go get a nurse."

"Thanks." Both Weiss and Yang said in unison, surprising both of them before Weiss helped Ruby sit up. The look of just sheer pain on her face was enough to make even Weiss want to curl up and cry, but instead she slowly rubbed Ruby's back, whispering reassurance that she would be okay. After only a minute the nurse, an elderly woman with graying brown hair and brown eyes, walked in with a couple of pills, with Blake close behind carrying two cups and a pitcher of water.

The nurse saw Weiss in Ruby's bed and frowned, "You can't be there." She said.

"And why not?" Weiss asked. She was not in the mood to be chastised, her temper made shorter by the pain in her arm.

"The bed isn't big enough. One of you can fall and get hurt." The nurse told her, giving Ruby two of the pain pills and Weiss the remaining two.

"Bullshit." Weiss muttered, thanking Blake when she handed her a cup of water, Ruby doing the same for her own. The bed they were in was plenty big enough. She could scoot over at least three inches before hitting the edge, and Ruby had more room on the other side.

"Hmph." The nurse looked at her, annoyed, "Get to your own bed, miss, before I call security and have them make you."

"Hey, lighten up!" Yang told her, "They've been through hell lately."

The nurse turned toward her, "That doesn't change the fact that this is wrong." The nurse told her, giving a pointed glance over to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss' glare became furious as what she said made her realize something. This wasn't about a bed. This wasn't even about regulations. And it certainly wasn't about safety.

This was about two girls being in the same bed together. "How dare you?!" She demanded. Of all of the stupid, ignorant things to do, this woman had the gall to make a fuss over two girls being together? And at a time like this?

"No, how dare YOU?" The nurse walked over to the other bed, "Miss Schnee, I know where my morals stand. And I know where school conduct stands as well." she said, starting to tidy the bed up. "I would not have my hospital corrupted in such a manner."

"This is ridiculous!" Weiss snapped, "There are no rules stating that two students cannot share a bed. The closest thing is that students aren't allowed to sleep in another teams dorm except under special circumstances!"

The nurse straightened and turned toward the heiress, "Do I need to call Professor Ozpin?" She asked.

Ruby quickly shook her head, "N-No ma'am, that won't be necessary!" She said. What was Weiss doing? Speaking out against someone in authority was completely unlike her.

Weiss glared at the woman, crossing her arms in front of her and gritting her teeth as pain lanced up her arm, "Actually, yes. It is completely necessary."

Ruby looked at her girlfriend, "Weiss..." She said. She didnt want her to get into trouble.

"No, Ruby. If Ozpin says it then I'll go back, but not a moment before." She said, turning to look at her, "I won't let some bigot tell us what we can and can't do."

"Hmph." The nurse huffed, pulling a scroll from her pocket and opening it. She dialed a number and a video screen came up, quickly answered on the other end. "Yes? What is it miss Woods?" Ozpin asked. From the video it appeared that he was in his office with a pile of paperwork to his left and a much smaller one to his right. It would be anyone's guess which one needed to be done.

"Sorry to bother you, sir. I found two students sleeping in the same bed and they insist that they be allowed to do so." She told him, "As a nurse and a woman of faith, I cannot allow something like this to go on and set such a poor example for other students."

Ozpin remained silent for a long moment before he spoke, "I will assume that you are speaking of Miss Rose and Miss Schnee?" He asked. Weiss seemed surprised. How would he know who she was talking about? Unless...this nurse, Woods it seemed, apparently didn't like the idea of a gay couple sharing a bed. Maybe he knew this and deduced that it was them? After all, there was also the fact that not many people would be sharing a hospital room with another person, given that hardly anyone was injured in the academy.

"She is, professor." She spoke up before the nurse could.

"I see." Ozpin said, reaching up and fixing his glasses, "Miss Woods, you are of the christian faith, correct?" He asked. "Yes, sir." the nurse said.

"Interesting...you follow the holy bible and the teachings of Jesus Christ. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but does the bible not hold scripture within it saying 'Judge not lest ye be judged before the eyes of the lord'?" he asked. A nod from Woods, "Then why do you judge them, miss Woods?"

Weiss smirked. Ozpin used her own scapegoat to discriminate against her. "Sir, this isn't right!" Woods told him.

"By whose standards?" Ozpin asked, "There is no breach in the school's rules, which everyone must abide by, even you. And while that includes freedom of religion, I would have you understand that many people interpret the bible in different ways to suit their own purposes." He told her, and Weiss could swear she could hear an accusation in his tone.

"Now you just-"

"No." Ozpin told her, "You do realize that the bible has hundreds of translations, correct? Not to mention several interpretations are possible for each book within it, all of which vastly deviate from each other. Within that book Jesus himself never spoke out against men lying with men or women lying with women. And while most of your religion are accepting and kind toward others, some such as yourself use it to belittle those you see as unworthy, causing the entire religion's name to be sullied. In short, miss Woods, you are to stand down immediately."

"But these two girls-"

"Are allowed to sleep in whatever manner they deem fit. They are partners, Miss Woods. Not strangers." Ozpin's tone was decisive and firm, and even through the video Woods shrank beneath his gaze. Ozpin brought his mug up to take a sip from it before he continued, "I will see to it that their room is assigned to a different nurse, miss Woods. One that will not make them feel uncomfortable. Girls, I apologize for this...misunderstanding." With that the screen went dark, leaving the scroll shaking in the nurse's hands. Ruby could almost hear her teeth grinding together.

The sound of cracking knuckles grabbed Woods' attention and she looked at Yang. "I think you should go." The blonde told her.

Nurse Woods looked as though she would stand her ground before she became aware of the two other standing students, both obviously of the same opinion as Yang, and she grudgingly nodded and walked over to the door, slipping her scroll back into her pocket and opening the door to step out. Before she did, however, she turned to look at Weiss and Ruby over her shoulder, "I guess some will readily join the damned." She said before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Yang turned to rush after her, but was stopped by Blakes hand on her shoulder. "She's not worth it." The faunus told her. Yang looked back at her, every fiber of her being wanting to shrug off that hand and rush after the prejudiced nurse, but after a moment she took a deep breath, glanced down and nodded. At that slight movement Blake let go and walked back over to pick up the pitcher of water, wanting to busy her hands with even a menial task so that she wouldn't be tempted to go herself. Sun, meanwhile, took his bags to the same table and began to unload them.

Weiss sighed, "What a bitch..." She said, wincing as her arm throbbed. She quickly took the pills, downing the cup of water from earlier. Ruby did the same, though Weiss had to hold the cup for her while she put the pills in her mouth.

Once that was done Sun spoke up, "Well...that was interesting." He said, seeing Weiss turn her glare toward him, "Hey, what's with that? Look, I brought fruit!" He said, placing the fruit from one bag at the foot of their bed. Several apples, a few oranges, a bunch of bananas and a small watermelon. Weiss looked down at them, curious. Where would he have gotten these?

Ruby's eye flicked over every piece of fruit and she smiled for a moment before realizing something. "Aww! No strawberries?" She asked. Sun shook his head, "Sorry, red, fruit stand was picked clean of those."

His choice of words made Weiss wonder where these fruits came from and her gaze turned up toward Sun, who held his hands up, already knowing what she was thinking, "Hey, I bought these, so no need to get testy." He said.

"Weiss..." Blake warned, walking over to refill their water cups.

"Blake, this isn't a faunus thing." Weiss said, "This is a thief thing. Even if he were human I would be suspicious. I mean, come on, he was a stowaway!"

Sun shrugged, "Fair enough I guess." He said, digging into his pocket and pulling out several coins, "I earned some money selling a few trinkets I brought from home. Figured I would need it and that you guys could use the food."

Weiss nodded, "Then I apologize for thinking you stole it." she said, her tone sounding sincere. His explanation seemed genuine at least.

Another shrug, "No big. So, watermelon?" He asked, lifting it up. Blake drew a knife from god only knew where and nodded, taking it from him and quickly cutting it into five equal pieces, handing them out to everyone. Ruby took hers and grinned before she remembered something, "Oh! Yang! Did you get it?!" She asked. Yang smiled to her sister, reaching into her pack and pulling out an MP3 player along with a pair of earbuds, "Here ya go, sis. You should clean up your dresser, it was a pain to find this." She said, tossing the player to Ruby, who seemed ecstatic as it landed on the bed in front of her. It was a simple thing that played music and videos, but it was one of the best things in the world to her. "Thanks Yang." She said, setting down her watermelon and picking it up. She had it turned on, connected to the hospital's wi-fi and downloading an entire album in less time than it took Weiss to start eating her watermelon.

Yang only gave a small shrug, starting to dig into her own. It was cool and sweet, but she wished they had a bit of salt to go with it. Ruby essentially inhaled her piece once it was back in her hand, eating every bit right down to the rind before Weiss had even taken a few more bites of her own. What was more impressive was that she hadn't swallowed a single seed. In fact, the leader of the team smirked at how packed her cheek was with them and was already getting some idea of what to do with them. Her silver gaze settled on her sister, who noticed the look in her eye and started backing away slowly, "Ruby..." Ruby's eyes narrowed, "Ruby, don't you da-"

A single black seed smacked her forehead, interrupting her. She quickly reached up and wiped at the spot, laughing, "Damnit, Ruby!"

Ruby smirked, as if asking 'Watcha gonna do about it?' before she spat another one, hitting Yang in the same spot.

Yang took a bite of her watermelon, spitting a single seed in her direction, but instead of hitting Ruby it veered off course and hit Weiss in the cheek, sticking to it.

Both girls froze at the look of horrified shock that was plastered over the heiress' face. "Y-You...You just..." Weiss was beyond forming complete sentences. Instead she took a large bite from her fruit and spat several seeds at Yang, who dodged every single one.

What followed was a battle of seeds that left the floor practically covered in them, especially after Sun and Blake joined in, until each and every seed had been used as ammo and the five were left laughing at the sheer childish nature of their little game, brushing seeds off of themselves. Even Weiss seemed to have loosened up enough to enjoy it, even though she had taken plenty of hits. Ruby smiled over at her as the heiress laughed, and she couldn't help but love the sound almost as much as when she had heard her sing before.

Their laughter eventually died down enough for them to hear a gentle knock on the door. "U-Um, sorry to i-intrude, but I'm coming in." A timid voice said from the other side and the door opened, allowing a girl to step into the room. She had silver hair that was a bit messy, icy blue eyes that were partially obscured by the light glare from her glasses and seemed a bit thin. She wore a dark blue turtleneck and black skirt, and her socks came up to her knees. She held a clipboard to her chest with a small book bag draped over her shoulders, and seemed to be very nervous, "M-My name is...Maria Silva, and Professor Ozpin t-told me to come check on you." She said, "Amanda didn't give a report on your c-conditions..."

Yang seemed confused, "Who?" She asked.

Maria fidgeted slightly, "M-Miss Woods...the previous nurse."

"Riiiight...the bitch." Came the reply, making Maria give hesitant nod, "Y-Yeah...sorry...Amanda can be very...prejudiced."

Yang shrugged as Maria walked past and over to Ruby, carefully tiptoeing around the seeds on the floor, "No need for you to be sorry. She's the one who should apologize." she said.

Maria gave a small smile, "She won't...she refuses to." She said, reaching into her book bag and pulling out several things to test temperature, blood pressure, blood glucose levels and anything else she would need to document. Weiss looked over at her, "Aren't you a bit young to be a nurse?" She asked.

"Weiss, don't be rude..!" Ruby said, only to be surprised when Maria let out a small laugh, "It's alright." She said, "I-I'm a student at Beacon just like you...I volunteer here."

Ruby just stared at her for a long minute before she spoke again. "...but you're shorter than me."

That comment made Maria's shoulders droop, "Y-Yeah..." She said. It seemed that her height was a bit of a delicate subject.

Ruby saw this and immediately panicked, "N-Not that that's a bad thing! I think it's kinda cute! I mean you're...what, 16?" She asked.

Maria's shoulder's sagged even more and she mumbled something so low that Ruby couldn't hear. "W-What was that?" She asked.

"I'm...18..." Maria said a bit louder.

All four girls went quiet when she said that, the same thought going through every one of their heads. 'Wow she's short...' If Weiss had to guess she was maybe 4 and a half feet tall, and she was usually pretty accurate with estimates.

Ruby grinned, "Still, nothing wrong with that."

Maria gave a small smile in return, "Th-That's what my partner says. She's always nice to me." She said, looping a cuff around Ruby's unharmed arm and taking a measure of her blood pressure. She glanced between her and Weiss, continuing to smile.

"What?" Weiss asked. Why was she smiling like that?

Maria shook her head gently, "You just...remind me of her and I." she said, waiting a moment and removing the cuff from Ruby's arm. As she did her fingers grazed Ruby's arm and she felt a chill. Which was odd, seeing as the room was a bit warm. That's when she noticed just what Maria was wearing. "Hey...aren't you a bit warm in that?" She asked. Maria seemed confused before she looked down at her own clothes and smiled, shaking her head, "Oh, n-no. Actually I'm just a bit chilly in here." She said, leaving both Weiss and Ruby utterly confused. After that she was quiet as she took the tests. Yang went out of the room to get a broom as Blake tried to make tea with just hot water from the tap in the bathroom, becoming a bit disappointed when it didn't turn out right. Sun tried to help, but quickly regretted it as he became the guinea pig for all of the failed teas.

After Ruby was done, all normal if Maria was right, the small girl walked over to Weiss' side to repeat the process. Her only problem was when taking blood pressure, and it only showed at the horrified look on her face. She tapped the gauge on the cuff, seeming concerned and quickly scribbling on her board "VERY high blood pressure. Probably needs to relax more." before taking the cuff off of her. Blake sneaked a glance over the girls shoulder at it and couldn't help the snicker that escaped her, walking back over to Sun and whispering what it said to him, leaving them both trying their best to hide their amusement. After that Maria made a small bow, "I'll come and check on you later, okay?" She asked. Ruby smiled and raised her hand to wave goodbye, "Kay. Take care, Maria." Maria smiled back to them and walked out of the door, passing Yang in the hallway, who was carrying a broom and dustpan.

Yang walked into the room and shut the door behind her, "Cute kid." She said, "Name seems familiar somehow..." She gave a shrug, setting the dustpan down and getting to work sweeping up the seeds.

"Yeah...I know I've heard it somewhere before..." Blake said, a hand coming up to tap her chin. She just couldn't quite place it.

"The Silva family?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded and the Heiress thought for a moment, "If I remember right they're supposedly the descendants of someone powerful. I can't remember the exact name, but all Silva are rumored to have incredible power behind their semblance. The Silva and Schnee families have had strong ties with one another for as long as either can either can tell, but even so, I don't remember ever meeting this girl."

"Hmm..." Blake seemed a bit distracted. She knew the name from somewhere else, but couldn't remember where. Giving a soft sigh she decided it was best just to leave it for now and busied herself with helping clean up seeds, much to Sun's relief as he dumped another failed tea cup into the sink.

Weiss was about to say something else but was interrupted by a yawn she quickly brought a hand up to cover. She should probably go back to sleep soon. By the color of the sunlight in her window it was late in the evening anyway.

Wait...evening? Wasn't Sparring in the evening?

"Hey...Yang, how long were we out?" She asked. Yang looked over at her, a small pile of seeds at her feet, "What?"

"Yknow, unconscious. After the fight."

"Oh! Uh...two days I think?" She said, recounting the events since in her head and nodding, "Yeah, two days."

Weiss lay back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. Two whole days? Was she really hurt that badly? It didn't seem like it. Wait...

She bolted upright, "What about classes?!" She asked.

Yang grinned, waving a hand to dismiss the heiress' concerns. "Don't worry so much! We're taking notes!"

Blake smiled a bit, "I'm taking notes." She said, scooping some seeds into the dustpan.

"Right!" Yang said, giving a thumbs up.

Weiss let herself flop down onto the bed again, letting out a groan. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better." she groused.

Ruby laughed softly, gently laying down beside her and shifting just a tad closer, "Well...at least we have a break, right?" She asked, looking over and smiling to her, "We can just lay in bed all day."

Weiss looked back over at her, thinking the situation over. With what Ozpin said, them staying in the same bed wasn't a problem. And it did feel...nice. She returned Ruby's smile and nodded.

Suddenly a soft chirp was heard from Ruby's MP3 player and the girls attention went to it, looking at a message that had popped up and her smile turned into a grin, "YES!" She cheered, immediately putting an earphone into her ear.

Confused, Weiss took a look at the screen. The message was a notice that a download had completed for the newest album by a girl named Casey Lee Williams. The album was simply titled RED.

The name immediately grabbed Weiss' attention. It was a name she knew well, and by Ruby's reaction, she wasn't the only one. A small smirk played across her lips as her head turned to look up at the ceiling before she closed her eyes, trying to relax and fall asleep.


End file.
